


Desperate End

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Execution, Fighting, Magic, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayr has been fighting the Vagabonds for two weeks. He's running out of time. He failed five time. He couldn't afford a sixth failure. Desperate time means Desperate measures. Today, it will all end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate End

**Author's Note:**

> The Nayr arc is finally ending. Thanks to the Vagabonds who inspired me to write this series and brought it this far. I hope you all enjoy this finale to the Vagabonds' biggest threat thus far.
> 
> (This is parth 12 of the MadHouse Tavern series. Not part 14)

Nayr yelled as he punched a wall over and over again. Why?! Why couldn’t he defeat these pathetic Vagabonds?! He lost to the five times! Five! They should be grovelling at his feet by now, but they still defied him. He was running out of time. Who knew when Ryan would return and he had to return to university in a few weeks so he may finally get married. To fail this greatly was making him desperate. He walked over to a table and pulled out his spell book from university. There had to be SOMETHING in there that could get rid of these Vagabonds. He froze when he saw a particular spell. He knew it was forbidden like the spell he used on Dane and Cheryl, but with it, he could end the lives of all those pathetic Vagabonds. Well, all except one. 

=======

“Bye mom, I’m off to go training,” Fallz said as she walked out her home. Her twin daggers were holstered on her hips as she locked the door. It’s been awhile since she trained to fight, but with Nayr acting the way he was, she could never be too careful. She honestly couldn’t believe he would resort to necromancy. He was a horrible human being, but he had never done anything that went against human nature. He must be finally snapping. Azriella was pissed when Cheryl told her what happened to Dane. She honestly couldn’t blame the witch, but seeing her angry terrified the crap out of her. 

Fallz had just entered the forest when she heard something snap. She placed her hand on her dagger and quickly looked around. There was nothing. She slightly eased her guard and continued to walk through the forest; hand still on her dagger. She pulled it out once she heard a laugh. 

“Wow, Fallz, I haven’t seen you use your daggers in a long time,” Nayr said behind her. She turned around and pointed the weapon at him. 

“Well let’s hope my skills are still the same as they used to be.” 

She wasted no time in attacking him. She went for his neck, but he moved out of the way. She took out her other dagger and continued to try to stab him. He continuously moved out of the way until some vines held her captive. Fallz fought against the vines, but Nayr took away her daggers and placed a finger on her forehead. 

“Rest now, my friend. You’re going to need it.” 

=========

Today was... odd. At least for Vix it was. It was quiet for once in the MadHouse Tavern. The Vagabonds were there as usual, but the recent events had them all tired out. They were trying to go once the offensive and find Nayr so they could finally put him away for the king to handle. However, finding him turned out to harder than they could imagine. Some of the Vagabonds were growing very frustrated, but her and some of the waitresses of the tavern were able to keep everything in order. Though she had to agree that not being able to stop Nayr was getting pretty irritating. 

“Vix, me and Jess are gonna head out. Might find some new information,” King said gaining her attention. Vix nodded. 

“Be careful out there. Who knows what Nayr is up to.” King chuckled. 

“Where’s Fallz when you need her?” 

“I’m afraid the little informant is preoccupied at the moment,” a voice said from the entrance. 

The Vagabonds looked up and saw Nayr at the entrance of the tavern. They all immediately armed themselves with weapons. Nayr chuckled and walked towards them. 

“Oh how I’ve waited for this moment. The moment I can finally be rid of you Vagabonds. I don’t know why I didn’t think of this plan in the first place,” he said walking closer to the group. 

“What plan?” Vix asked prepared to meet him halfway to take out all the frustration the Vagabonds had trying to find him. The mage just laughed. 

“Just take you all out myself,” he said and fire came to life in his hands. Aziella was first to act. She summoned water from the back of the tavern and entrapped the mage in a bubble. She snapped her fingers and electrified Vix’s sword. 

“Stab it a couple times for me will ya? I have to hold up the bubble and he needs to pay for messing with the dead.” Vix nodded and slowly placed the sword in the bubble. The lightning consumed most of the mage’s body. Vix quickly pulled it out before they actually killed him. It was unconscious, but Vix had to move out of the way when a fireball came towards her. She looked to her left and there stood Nayr. 

“What?! How did you-” she said but the mage laughed. 

“You all are no match for my magic. Even your little witch friend stands no chance against me.” Azriella growled and dropped the bubble. She summoned her enchanted sword and commanded the shadows of the room to hold him down. 

“Oh I can’t wait to behead you after what you did,” she said as she walked to the mage with her sword raised only to be held by some shadows herself. Another Nayr was on the other side of the room. 

“You see I heard you guys took out an army of rebels. Now, if you can take out an army of mages is a different story. This kingdom is about to find out.” 

Suddenly, there were screams. King ran outside to find Nayrs everywhere and attacking the people of the kingdom. The knights were having a hard time keeping up with all of them . One Nayr managed to corner a few of them. Cheryl ran past King and stabbed that Nayr in the chest. The body became limp and faded away. She looked to the knights. 

“Get the civilians to safety in the castle. The Vagabonds will cover you. Inform the Captain to what’s going on,” she ordered and the knight nodded. They ran off to tell the other knights. A Nayr was about to strike her from behind with lightning in his hands until a knife pierced him through the back of his neck. Tabi stood there with a set of knives in her hand. 

“Those dance skills are starting to come in handy,” she said as she saw Jess race past her, axe in hand, and striking a Nayr in the back. Azriella was right behind her. 

“We killed the three in the tavern. The spell he’s using splits his soul into pieces and gives each piece a temporary body. It’s VERY forbidden because of the damage it does to the magician. The only chance we have to protect everyone is killing all of them.” 

“But how many are there?” Vix asked running towards them. 

“There’s no telling. The pieces of soul I sensed are small. There could be hundreds of them. Maybe a thousand.” King stabbed another Nayr that was charging towards them. He smirked at the other Vagabonds. 

“I like those odds. It’s just like the rebel fight. Just bigger,” he said and ran in the crowd to join the carnage. Vix sighed. 

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t get too murder happy. Kill as many bodies as you can and attempt to find the real body as you do it,” she said and ran after King. 

Time to get to work. 

======

“Your friends are surviving longer than I thought,” Nayr said as he looked at the chaos happening outside the bell tower window. His soul copies were doing an excellent job causing terror across the castle town and keeping the Vagabonds busy. “I wonder how long they can hold up the fight. By the time my brother gets back, his kingdom will be under my control.” 

“Do you EVER shut up?” Fallz said as she struggled against her chains. Nayr turned to the girl and smiled. 

“I’m just keeping you informed, little informant. Information is key in your role in all of this.” 

“Yeah, a role I don’t want. I rather die than help you, asshole.” 

“You wound me, Fallz. I thought we were good friends back at university.” 

“You torture me with spells almost every day to get information out of me that I’m not willing to give. What the hell made you think we were friends?” Nayr laughed and walked over to the girl. He held her face in his hands. 

“Well, I can tell you those days will be over once all your friends are dead. You’ll make a wonderful spy for me once I’m king of this kingdom.” Fallz spit in his face. 

“Once I get out of these I am going to beat the ever living hell out of you. How can you do this?! You’ve put the entire kingdom in danger! They won’t think of you as their king!” Nayr wiped the spit off his face and smacked her across the face. 

“They’ll follow me once they realize how much power I have over them as well as the other kingdoms. This kingdom, no, this world will be mine in due time. I just need to get rid of the obstacles in my way. You Vagabonds have overstayed your welcome in my plans.” Fallz looked at him in shock. 

“What do you mean ‘you Vagabonds’?” Nayr stepped away from Fallz as he rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t play dumb now of all times. You and your fellow Vagabonds. The only reason I spared you is because you have some use. I would’ve liked to use all of you against my brother, but it seems I can’t.” 

Fallz stood in shock before she started to laugh, This was too perfect. Too big of an opportunity. Nayr ignored her and went back to the window. Fallz went back to trying to break free as her laughs continues. She couldn’t wait to break free. 

=======

“Hey, King, how many have you killed so far?” Jess asked as she slit a Nayr’s throat open. King just pulled his axe out of a different one. 

“I'd say about 30. You?” he said.

“I think 32. I'm starting to lose count.” 

“I don't blame you. There's a lot of these guys. Cheryl, how's the evacuation process?” King asked as he beheaded another clone with his axe. Cheryl kicked a Nayr off her sword while Lotti killed one that was trying to attack her from behind. 

“So far most of the civilians have made it to the castle. The knights are trying to find any stragglers and hold down the fort at the castle gates. They could use some help.” 

“We’re on it,” Omega said with Joe at his side. The two raced to the castle gates as fast as they could. Omega would burn any Nayr that stood in their way while Joe would stab some in the heart with his knives. By the time they got to the gates, there were at least 40 of them there trying to get past the knights. One of them noticed the two Vagabonds and they centered his attention on them. Two tried to kill them with lightning while others started to gather ice shards. Joe cursed. 

“Not this again. Omega, how about a speed boost?” he asked. 

_“You got it,”_ Omega said and granted the speed enchantment on the ninja monkey. Joe quickly went after the ones firing lightning at them while Omega was preparing a fire spell. The two went down easily, but the ice shards began to rain upon them. Joe sensed one heading to his shoulder and quickly moved out the way. 

“I'm not getting hit there a third time!” he yelled and sliced open two of the Nayrs’ throats. Omega swung his sword and created a wave of fire to melt all of the ice. Joe borrowed one of the knights’ swords and proceeded to cut off the heads of every Nayr there. He was panting by the time they were finished. The captain of the guard ran up to them. 

“Thanks for the help. Inform Cheryl that everyone in town has been accounted for. Our mages are working on putting a barrier around the castle to keep these bastards out. I don't know how long they'll be able to hold it though,” he said. Omega cursed. 

“We can't just keep killing the bodies. We need to find the real one and put an end to this,” he said. 

“Azriella is working on it,” Vix said running up to them. “She trying to use her magic to find the real one, but there's too many of the fakes. She might need your help combing through the fakes.” 

“I'm on it. Anything to finally be done with this guy.” 

“Maybe we can be of assistance,” a voice said behind them. 

======

Nayr flinched as he felt another one of his copies die. Pieces of his soul were being destroyed, but it shouldn't be much longer until the Vagabonds fell and the kingdom was his. He couldn't wait for that to happen. He could practically feel the power on his finger tips. He heard rattling chains and chose to ignore it. Fallz had finally stopped laughing, but was still struggling against the chains. What she thought was so funny, he had no idea, but it wouldn't matter. She'll submit to her inevitable despair eventually. At least, that's what he thought until he felt a chain wrap around his neck. He struggled for breath as Fallz started to choke him with the very chains that held her prisoner. She pulled the chain tighter and tighter hoping to snuff out the mage’s life only to slammed into the bell behind them. Fallz fell and cried out in pain as she covered her ears from the sound. Nayr coughed and glared at her. 

“How did you-?!” he said. 

“Those chains are old and can easily snap. It just took a little bit of force,” she said as she slowly stood up. Nayr glared at her and pulled out his own sword. 

“I believe punishment is in order.” 

“Bring it! I'm going to slice your neck open in the process.” 

“Silly girl; how many times must I say it?! You can't kill me! Unless you want a war, NONE of you Vagabonds can take my life.” Fallz laughed again.

“Who in the gods’ names told you I was a Vagabond?” 

“What?” She laughed even louder. 

“Let's make this very clear for you. **I'M NOT A VAGABOND**. Never said I was. I'm just friends with all of them. So, if one of THEM kills you, there will be war because of their relationship with the king. I, on the other hand, can kill you and the only thing that will be needed is my execution.” 

“So, you're just going to throw away your life in order to kill me?” 

“If it means I can stop this type of chaos, yes!” 

Fallz pulled out two daggers from her shoes and got in a fighting position. The chains were still around her wrist and dragged on the floor. Nayr couldn’t help but chuckle at his revelation at all of this. He got in his own fighting stance. 

“To think my greatest weakness in all of this was my favorite tool,” he said and Fallz growled in response. She charged towards him and began her attack. Nayr dodged as many swipes as he could, but was caught off guard by Fallz whipping a chain at him. The chain wrapped around his wrist and she pulled him in. She stabbed the mage in the his shoulder. He screamed as blood began to pool around the new wound. He kicked her off, but the chain still kept them connected. He held his wound and glared at her. 

“You’ll regret that,” he said as he pulled her in. Fallz prepared to block the oncoming attack, but got distracted by Nayr’s wound. It was still bleeding. It would usually start healing by now. It suddenly dawned on her as she kicked Nayr in the stomach before he could stab her with his sword. He gasped as Fallz unwrapped the chain and jumped back. 

“You can’t heal. You can’t use any of your magic right now, can you?” 

“My clones are borrowing a majority of my power. It’s a small price to pay.” 

“Yes, a small price along with your soul. For every clone destroyed, you lose that piece of your soul forever.” 

“What of it?! You don’t know what it’s like to have everything you were promised taken away from you by your own family. My soul is at least proving to be useful in my raise to glory!” 

Nayr charged in and began his assault on Fallz. She dodged as many attacks as she could and managed to stab Nayr in the side. He gasped in pain, but managed to grab Fallz by her throat. She struggled to breathe, but tried to wrap the chain around his neck. He threw her into the bell in order to avoid that. The bell’s ring sounded loudly in their ears. Fallz threw a dagger at Nayr and managed to stab him in the chest. He staggered, but pulled the dagger out and marched towards her. Fallz went to stand up, but Nayr had enough and stabbed her in the leg with sword. She gritted her teeth in pain and moved to whip the chain around him again only for him to grab her neck again and began her against the bell for the third time. He took her dagger and stabbed her in the side and the her chest, but not wounding her fatally. He still needed her alive. 

“You forget I was once the crown prince. I should kill you, but you’re still too useful. I wasn’t going to do this, but you’ve pushed my hand.” Nayr closed his eyes and began to focus. He felt a sudden rush of energy as a couple of pieces of his soul returned to him. “My clones may have fewer numbers now, but it won’t be for long. I just need my magic to take care of you.” 

A white flame appeared in his free hand. He started to mumble some words that made Fallz’s eyes widened. She tried to fight him off, but the grip on her neck just tightened. He laughed manically. 

“I see you know this spell. Don’t worry; you’ll still have your sense of self. I want you to suffer while you’re bound to me to fulfill my will and only mine. You’ll be the perfect tool I always wanted.” Fallz was panicking. She couldn’t kick him away because of her leg and the grip on her neck was making it hard to breathe. She tried to choke him again with the chain, but the grip would only tighten in retaliation. The white flame began to glow brighter. 

“Say goodbye to your free will and hello to your new life of servitude,” Nayr said as he inched the flame closer to Fallz’s face. She closed her eyes to embrace herself for a burning pain, only for a scream of pain to fill the room. It wasn’t hers. The hand holding her against the bell was gone and she took in a gasp of breath. She coughed as she looked up to see Nayr holding his arm as blood oozed out of his wrist where his hand was supposed to be. 

“To see you stoop this low brother... such a pitiful sight. I’m gone for two weeks and I return to see my country in pure chaos. And I didn’t start it!” King Ryan said standing before his brother with a bloody sword in hand. Fallz blinked in shock. 

“K-King Ryan...” she said as she still struggled for breath. 

“Fallz!” Tabi said running towards her. The other Vagabonds were behind her. Azriella was upon her within seconds and started to use her magic to heal her as much as she could. 

“Guys... how did you...?” she said. 

“King Ryan showed up with reinforcements and helped us take out more of the Nayrs. Azriella was able to locate the real one and we started to come here. Besides, the bell ringing kind of gave it away. It became easier when some of those clones vanished,” Omega explained pointing his sword at the mage. Nayr laughed. 

“So you all decided to gather before me to die. Makes my- gah!” Nayr cried out when someone crushed his leg. He turned to see someone in royal garbs and partial green hair. He held a mace in his hands. 

“This the guy you were talking about Ryan?” he asked ready to crush the other leg. 

“Yes, Jeremy. You can crush the other one if you want, but don’t kill him.” Nayr laughed. 

“That’s right. Unless you w- gah!” King Jeremy crushed the other leg. 

“I’m really getting tired of your war excuse. It’s null and void at this point anyway,” Ryan said walking around his brother. 

“What?” 

“Why do you think I was gone? I went to Olc Bràthair to ‘congratulate’ the princess on her engagement. As I suspected, she was under a spell. I stayed there in order to break the spell on her and convince her to break the engagement. She happily agreed. So, now it doesn’t matter who kills you.” Nayr growled up at his brother. 

“So, you killed father and now you’re going to kill me. The Mad King strikes again by killing off any competition he had. You know the throne belongs to me! It was promised to me!” 

“And father while he was still sane took it away because you became drunk with power before you even had it! I killed father because he lost his way. I owe him everything for taking me in after those years of suffering we endured. I ended him before he did the last thing he wanted to do, hurt his people and I took the crown’s weight even though I didn’t originally want it.” 

“BUT YOU COULD HAVE RETURNED IT TO ME! To think my own brother would betray me as well after everything we’ve been through. You’re better off dead!” 

“Jeremy...” The fellow king nodded and stepped on the mage’s broken legs. Nayr cried in pain. “I knew terrible things would happen if you gained power. You don’t need power. I was hoping your time away from the kingdom would clear your mind, but seems it only muddled it.” 

“My mind is as clear as day brother. I’m just determined to get back what I lost by any means necessary.” Ryan sighed and raised his sword. 

“Azriella, if you’d please.” The witch nodded and momentarily stopped healing Fallz in order to set the King’s sword ablaze. The king held it over Nayr’s heart. “Nayr Doowyah, you are charged with multiple crimes against the people of Deasaich Droch-Rùnach. Multiple witnesses confirm this. I find you guilty on all charges and sentence you to death. Any last words?” Nayr gave out his last laugh. 

“May you all burn in the fires of hell. ...Except you, Fallz and my dear brother. I hope you despair for an eternity and suffer the way I have because of your treachery.” Fallz just spit at him again and the king only sighed. 

“Goodbye brother,” he said and stabbed the sword through Nayr’s heart. The fire consumed him as he screamed while being burned alive. Everyone watched until the screams stopped and there was nothing left of the mage. Everyone gave out a group sigh of relief. 

“It’s finally over!” Vix said as she sat on the ground. Many of the Vagabonds followed suit. They all showed signs of exhaustion and shared a couple of wounds, but nothing too serious. This war of theirs was finally over. Cheryl ran off to go tell the knights that everything was over and the captain’s brother had been avenged. King and Jess were already talking about their favorite moments from the battle. Tabi looked to Fallz. 

“You okay?” she asked and Fallz nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. He didn’t hit anything fatal, but everything does hurt... a lot.” 

“You showed a lot of bravery facing Nayr alone,” Ryan said walking up to the girl. Fallz slowly nodded. 

“It was nothing. When I found out he didn’t realize I wasn’t a part of the Vagabonds, I had to take the opportunity. Even if it meant I had to be executed as a result.” 

“That’s right. You’re not a part of the Vagabonds. We should change that.” 

“What?” 

“Your reason for not being a Vagabond was because you didn’t fight against the rebels a couple of months back according to Tabi and the other Vagabonds despite the information you provided for them. However, this time you fought against a threat to my kingdom while I was away despite the odds not being in your favor. I see that as a good enough reason to be in the Vagabonds.” 

Tears start to fall down Fallz’s face. She couldn’t help but grin up at the king. 

“As you wish, my king,” she said. Tabi cheered and gave Fallz a hug. Fallz groaned. 

“Tabi! Everything still hurts!” 

“Oops, sorry.” Fallz just rolled her eyes and laughed. This was sure one way to end such a hectic day. 

At least the Vagabonds can finally rest now that Nayr Doowyah is finally dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what's gonna come after this. I know I'm writing one with my character heading off to school since I do head back to school soon. Hopefully I'll come up with some more.Thank you Vagabonds. Here's to more adventures in the MadHouse Tavern. <3


End file.
